


Mario Kart is for Lovers

by Wishme



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Game Night, M/M, MOL Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/Wishme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie institutes game night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart is for Lovers

Charlie shows up at the bunker waving a chunk of plastic. “MARIO KART, BITCHES!”

 

It’s brutal. Kevin gets knocked out first for each of the first four rounds and slouches off to his room, muttering about underhanded hunters and their jedi mind tricks.

 

Sam taps in and takes over his controller. He’s worse than Kevin, but almost as stubborn as Dean. Charlie takes the overstuffed armchair, Sam the leather chaise lounge, leaving the couch to Dean and Castiel. They fight over the neutral territory of the center cushion, evolving from fighting feet to entangled legs to somehow leaning against each other, vying for elbow space.

 

Castiel is better at this than any of them thought he would be. “It’s mathematical,” he shrugs. And then tries to explain how each of the moves and strategies is perfectly logical. Charlie howls with laughter and Dean just rolls his eyes and goes back to button mashing.

 

Sam cries off a bit later, claiming that he’s got research to do early in the morning.—something  about a consultation with a hunter in Monoglia. Dean waves him off and sends another shell to knock Charlie off course. Eventually, she conks out in the chair and Dean and Castiel switch to the two player standoff.

 

They lap each other, each winning three before it devolves into a convoluted game of rock paper scissors. It’s actually pretty easy, Castiel knows that Dean always throws paper, unless he gets bored and then it’s scissors or (if he’s spectacularly drunk) he tries to throw Spock. So, with Charlie snoring softly in the corner Cas throws rock. Dean crows when it’s covered by his paper. “Victory!”

 

He rests his hand on Castiel’s still closed one, gripping it. “I told you paper is king.”

Castiel smiles, “I will concede to your superior experience.”

“Damn, right blue-eyes.”

 

Castiel smiles and rests his other hand on top of Dean’s. Before Dean can react, Castiel yanks him well into his personal space. All Dean sees is _blue_ before chapped lips are pressed against his. And then it’s tongue tracing over lips, pressing between, teeth clacking together sharply, all urgency and desperation. Dean’s not sure who is leading this dance, but that’s ok. They pull back sharply, dragging in quick breaths before surging back together. Dean licks into Cas’s mouth, tasting the coffee with cream he’d had after the third bout of the night, desperate to replace the taste with his own flavor, anchoring himself on the nape of Cas’s neck. He pulls back, forcing them to breathe together, short pants against heated flesh. He licks his lips. Cas bites down on his own bottom lip before opening his lids to meet Dean’s gaze, “Your room?”


End file.
